Dancing to the Memories of Yesterday
by The Martian Anemone
Summary: "You could only hear the music when your heart begins to break."  Solomon hopes to be wrong about that, but he knows that he shouldn't put his hopes up.  oneshot  oneway Solomon/Saya and implied Saya/Haji


**Hello, friends. It's been a long time since I posted up here. The last time that I wrote a fic was "Honey on a Spider's Web", which was a Hetalia fic. Yes, you've noticed how I jump fandoms here. It's all part of my exploration of writing, yet I always end up writing something sad and heart-broken of nature. (And I'm proud to say that writing sad, sappy, romance pieces is my forte.)**

**Without further ado, I present you a collaborative piece of Blood+ fiction with my good friend moonlightgirl11 (also known as moonlight-fox in deviantArt).**

**Disclaimer: Blood+ is by Katsura Asuka and those affiliated with the series. I, The Martian Anemone, and my friend moonlightgirl11, are not the creators of this series; we are just avid fans of the show and manga. However, we do own this fanfiction.**

* * *

"_**Dancing to the Memories of Yesterday" **_

And there she was, like the White Swan gliding through the moonlit lake, entering the darkened dance floor. The lone spotlight above, the moon, shone upon her graceful form. His eyes grace her beautiful, delicate form, and because of how a halo radiated upon her, his heart trembled upon seeing her once again. His heart leapt gleefully for a brief moment, only to be swept with sheer disbelief. It was approximately more than half a century ago, in Soviet Russia, when he first saw this stunning creature, an enemy Queen chiropteran identical to the one he serves. Solomon remembers how beautiful Saya was from the very first moment he saw her rise. From that exact moment, he knew this attraction to his Queen's fated enemy is never to be, yet he cannot help himself bask in the same light with her presence. Now, Saya is in the same room as he was, still the beauty that lured him into this unrequited romance that withstood time itself. And she caught him looking at her as the music playing closed with a florally allegretto and their eyes met. The music then changed and Solomon moved, approaching Saya with anticipation.

In his mind, Solomon felt uneasy for the right reasons. He finally has the courage to approach her despite the events in the past that has happened. Her hand choking the life out of him, the bloodlust she had in her eyes upon seeing an enemy Chevalier before her, just some events that marked their encounter long ago. She looked at him as he approached; the look of surprise shown in her face. This mildly shocked himself as well; it seemed she didn't remember... All he saw was a girl with no memory of being the monster that she is. She seemed so innocent. So normal...if only it was that, then maybe, just maybe their fates wouldn't be such an ill thing. Saya flashed him with a polite smile and reached out her hand to Solomon, who was slightly taken aback by the very gesture she made. He took a brief breath of air and mustered the courage to say the words he wanted to say.

_I love you, Sa-_ "Would you like a dance with me, beautiful miss?" Those words came out instead of what he anticipated despite his confidence. It brought him a tad bit of self-loathing and disappointment.

Saya blushed upon hearing what the blonde said and she slowly nodded in approval. It was quite unusual for someone to notice her in parties like this, and on her first grand party, she was noticed by a very handsome fellow. Somehow, there is a nagging feeling that this man is very familiar. It kind of reminds her of the prince that woke her up in her dreams. The slow rhythm of music resounded in their ears and they began to move slowly, very close to each other, almost in a silent embrace. The vibrato of strings melted with the wispy wind song of piccolos and the sole clarinet in the orchestra, and the very music itself celebrated that one moment Solomon had the girl of his dreams in his arms, with her head rested on his chest. It was a very somber moment for him.

Nothing was uttered from either party as they held each other in this slow dance, although Solomon wished that this could be the very instant that he says those words, those words he held onto for decades just to be said to the one he truly loved who is in his arms in this moment. No one is stabbed, choked, or struggling as one is pinned down on the ground in this scene; there was a total absence of the bloodbath that ensued between them when they first met, and that brought Solomon that fuzzy feeling, that hope that he can finally get this one shot right.

"Ah, miss," Solomon whispered, beckoning the petite raven-haired girl to look up. "You remind me so much of someone I know."

Saya's blush turned into a deeper shade of red. Somehow, her heart was telling her that this man wasn't a complete stranger either. It was different; it wasn't the tingling sensation of familiarity of home but it was the familiarity of danger. It really was a strange feeling. The sense that this man is no threat in his current condition, Saya slowly unstiffened, somewhat relieved due to the overwhelming grip Solomon gave her. There was something in that embrace that Saya felt that she was melting in his embrace; it felt like a spark of a romance unignited long overdue. Solomon wished this moment would last forever, he feared the time when Saya would remember everything and he would be considered an enemy again. Solomon held her closer as they danced, concealing how troubled he feels as he collects the remaining courage he had in order to tell her, the one he loves who is in his arms right now, that they should forget the war and this battlefield where they meet and waltz upon.

"Mister," Saya managed to loosen from Solomon's grasp. "Is there something wrong? You had me in a bear hug, and I couldn't breathe..."

Solomon immediately placed his open palm onto Saya's cheek and caressed it into a cup. He hesitated slightly, but shrugged off the insecurity. "Saya, let's run away from here!"

She only looked back at him, confused. Solomon exhaled heavily, chest heaving. That felt like he coughed up those frogs in his throat, those same frogs that got him too scared to profess his true feelings.

"I... I-I-uh, how'd you know my name?" She shot back with a puzzled tone in her voice. She took a hold of his hand and motioned him to put it down. The same eerie feeling she felt when she saw Solomon's face came back crawling up her spine; she is threatened whether this handsome stranger was someone she knew before… And yet-

"I..." Solomon began speaking as he looked straight into her eyes, "I loved you ever since-" Saya wasn't sure she heard correctly but Solomon continues his profession of love. "I want to keep you to myself, I will protect you, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, even if it kills me."

Saya is tongue-tied and baffled. She does not know how to react to this sudden confession, and yet, she is more confused on why this man, her impromptu dance partner for two songs, is asking her to elope with him. Somehow, Saya felt compelled to kiss him that very instant. His words are sincere and she couldn't resist the honesty he had. Strangely, Saya felt the heartbreak that Solomon has concealed for decades. Saya turned around, with lower lip bitten down, swallowing her discomfort and disbelief. There had to be a reason that this romance never happened, and that was a good enough reason for her not to pursue such a romance. After all, it was an unrequited love that should never be. All of a sudden, a lone cello song is being played caught Saya's attention and her body acted according to its own accord. She knew who was playing it deep in her heart, it was the man with long black hair whom she met months prior this grand ball. Her sole Chevalier, Haji, ever faithful to her from the very moment they met, serenaded her with a song that lulled her into peaceful dreams upon her dreamless, decade-long sleep. Haji was truly that man Saya love, and could only love no matter what happened. They are the fated lovers cursed to live until the Hell Solomon's Queen created is destroyed, along with the blonde, blue-eyed enemy Chevalier that stands right before her, vulnerable and with his heart in his hands. Saya, meek and torn as she is by all this, she already made her choice.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I don't know you." She turned around and gave a slight curtsy. "Thank you for the dance," she said nervously. And Saya disappeared into the crowd of people just as the song ended with a sad, floral adagio. She is gone.

She was simply too naive, and that broke Solomon's heart slowly; his heart crumbled at the weight of her subtle childish brush-off of the words he carefully said. Solomon sighed softly. He knew this was going to happen somehow, but he just wanted to tell her his feelings. It made Solomon's heart ache, though. The pain felt more stinging than it was before, and it hurt too much now that he finally told her and his love is denied to be returned.

Despite this, he would still continue to love her. Solomon would love Saya until the end of his immortal life, until she takes it away herself. For now, he is left dancing with himself in the memories of yesterday and of what could have been, with a broken heart.

"I guess that it's true then," Solomon quietly said to himself, looking upon the hand that has touched her bare cheek. "I do hear the music as my heart breaks tonight."

And there fell a tear from his eye as a new, sad song played in the grand hall.

* * *

**Much thanks to you for reading. Would like to further thank Billy Idol, My Chemical Romance, RADWIMPS, Bump of Chicken, The Pillows, Jenny Owen Young, Hale, Halyosy and Chatmonchy for fueling our depression and inner romantic with their music as we wrote this.**


End file.
